Francês (idioma)
O francês ( , AFI: /fʁɑ̃sɛ/) é uma língua românica com cerca de 136 milhões de falantes nativos no mundo. É língua oficial em 30 países, a maioria dos quais integra a chamada La Francophonie, a comunidade dos países francófonos. É língua oficial em todas as agências das Nações Unidas e em grande número de organizações internacionais. São 500 milhões se incluídos os que a falam como segunda língua ou como língua estrangeira. Além do mais, cerca de 200 milhões de pessoas aprendem francês como língua estrangeira, o que faz dela a segunda língua mais ensinada no mundo seguida do inglês. http://www.stgeorges.co.uk/foreign-languages/french-courses/ Há comunidades francófonas em 56 países e territórios. A maioria dos falantes nativos vive na França, o resto vive essencialmente no Canadá, em particular, na província do Quebec, com minorias nas províncias atlânticas, em Ontário, e pelo resto do Canadá, assim como na Bélgica, na Suíça, em Mônaco, em Luxemburgo e no estado americano da Luisiana. A maioria dos que falam francês como segunda língua vive na África francófona, cujo número excede, pode-se argumentar, o de falantes nativos. [http://www.amazon.fr/dp/2098821778 La Francophonie dans le monde 2006–2007] publicado pela Organização Internacional da Francofonia. Nathan, Paris, 2007. O francês descende do latim falado através do Império Romano, como também o são outras línguas nacionais como o italiano, o português, o espanhol, o romeno e o catalão, e línguas minoritárias como o provençal, o romanche e muitas outras. Seus parentes mais próximos são as demais langues d'oïl e as línguas crioulas baseadas no francês. Seu desenvolvimento também foi influenciado pelas línguas celtas nativas da Gália antes da chegada dos romanos e pela língua frâncica dos invasores francos após a partida dos romanos. Adicionalmente, do século XVII a meados do século XX, o francês serviu como a linguagem preeminente da diplomacia e de assuntos internacionais, bem como a língua franca entre as classes educadas da Europa. A posição dominante da língua francesa só recentemente foi tomada pela inglesa, desde a emergência dos Estados Unidos como superpotência. Why Is French Considered the Language of Diplomacy?Language and Diplomacy - Naked Translations Como resultado das ambições coloniais da França e da Bélgica, entre os séculos XVII e XX, o francês foi introduzido à América, à África, à Polinésia, ao Sudeste Asiático e ao Caribe. História Se bem que no passado muitos franceses gostassem de se referir à sua ascendência dos ancestrais gauleses, resta muito pouca influência céltica no francês atual. A maior parte do vocabulário é de origem latina e germânica (da língua dos francos). Originalmente eram faladas muitas línguas e dialetos no atual território francês. Entre elas havia vários dialetos de langue d'Oïl, (como o Picardiano, o Valão, etc.), dialetos occitanos (o gascão, o provençal, etc.), o bretão, o basco, o catalão, o baixo-alemão, etc., mas com o tempo o dialeto da Île-de-France (a região em torno de Paris), o franciano, suplantou os outros e transformou-se na base para a língua francesa oficial. Os mais antigos textos em francês são os Juramentos de Estrasburgo datados de 842; a língua, tal como era no período que vai até cerca de 1300, chama-se francês antigo, depois recebe o nome de francês médio e, finalmente, francês moderno. O francês antigo transformou-se numa língua literária com as chansons de geste que contam as histórias dos paladinos de Carlos Magno e dos heróis das Cruzadas. Através do Decreto de Villers-Cotterêts, em 1539, o Rei Francisco fez do francês a língua oficial dos procedimentos administrativos e de corte em França, desalojando o latim, que era usado até então. Atualmente foi adotado pela ONU como o segundo idioma de diálogo internacional mais falado no mundo.